videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon All Stars Spyro Trilogy Remix : Nicktoons Intro/Artisans worlds
Cutsceene 1 : Bikini Bottom Freinch Narator : Ah The Krusty Krab Home of the world Famiyus Krabby Patty. Here the Famius yellow Sponge and co are Celibrating the eleventy-eighth annivercy of the fine restorunt to Celibrate all of his friends minius one freindamy is here. What is going to transpire lets watch "Order Up! " Yelled the Happy go lucky Sponge Bob in glee unforchantly Squidward on the other hand was holding his ears and said cranky "Wont you turn your valuom down Spongebob your giving me a even bigger headach " as he then took the Krabby Patty and passed it to the Customer who was Patrick as Squidward then give it to Patrick he then said "Here you go Patrick " Patrick then took the Krabby Patty and said "Gee Thanks Squidward........Say Can you put something on it " Squidward then sighed and asked "What you didn't even say you wanted something else on it !" Patrick then stated in a not plessent way "Nope,no I do beleve your slougian is that the Customer is always right or was it that Hotel .......say were am I again ? " Squidward then sighed and asked finaly giving up "Hu fine what do you wish to put on your Krabby Patty Patrick? " Patrick then said "I'll have an uh.......uhhh........uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Squidward then put his tentacal in a face palm and said "Not this again" "Huuuuuuu" suddnely Squidward heard Spongebob who then looked out and said "isent this a wonderful Day Squidward. The Elevity Eighth anivercery of the Krusty Krab. And all my friends are here inclouding Patrick,You,Sandy,Mrs Puff,Pearl,My Heroes Mermade Man and Barnacle Boy,Larry even Squillam Mr Krabs was also kind enougth to let Gary come isent that right Pal "you could then hear Gary the Snail say "Meow " Squidward then got annoied and said "Your kidding this is the worst day ever, Just another reminder of another year I've wasted at this Dumb resotorunt " Spongebob then Gaspt and said "Hu Squidward you don't want MR Krabs to hear you say such things you might get fired and Leave " Squidward then qurestioned "and thats a bad thing becouse ? " Spongebob then looked around at all his friends and said "Then all of my friends can't be here and no one should miss what a wonderful day this is " Squidward then looked down and sighed as he then crossed his arms saying "Pff Ok fine I'll only stay just becouse I know it well make you cry when you get back home and I really don't want you to keep me awake with your constant crying " Spongebob then looked happy and said "Great " as he then waved his hands and said "ahhhh and nothing can possibly rurian such a fine day " "EUGINE KRABS !" everyone then heard a voice as it snapped Patrick out of his "Ugh " Trance and made Sandy asked "what in tarnashion ? " as the voice was heard again "Come out here and give me the Krabby Patty secret formaula " Mr Krabs then barged out of his office and said "Who dares stop me from conunting my money " as he then went to the door Spongebob who was still in the Kitchen then looked at Gary and qurestioned "I wonder whats going on ? " as he then opend the door Gary fallowed as they all then saw who it was "Plankton " Shouted Mr Krabs at the top of his loungs as Plankton on the outside said crossley "Thats right Krabs now sourender the Krabby Patty to the new Owner of Biknini Buttom or else I'll bring down the Krusty Krab Atem by Atem " Spongebob then qurestioned scratching his head "New Owner ? " Patrick then said "was there an Election oh no I forgot to vote !" Sandy who was looking over at her friends said "I'm sure there was no election there Patrick " as Plankton then said crossley "Don't ignor your new Master now Krabs like I said sarender the Krabby Patty receipy and I may have the tiny bit of kidness in my heart to let you keep your resterunt " Mr Krabs however chuckled and said " Agugugugu yeah right You and what Army you little Pipsquike " Plankton however chuckled and said "ahehauhu funny you should ask that oh boys " as then out of nowere many diffrent types of Gnorcs,Riptocs and Rhynocs all covered in Deep sea gear as there appeard to be billions of them Mr Krabs as well as the others in the Krusty Krab then said "Oh that army " Sandy then looked at this and said "sam hill Plankton must of used that Army to take over Bikini Buttom " Patrick then looked at them and said "Those are some very ugly fish " Spongebob then qurestoied "your right Pat I never seen any type of Fish like those before wonder if its halloween " Mrs Puff then qurestioned " Plankton must be up to using that army of his for something evil " Mermade Man then Shouted at the top of his Lungs and said "EVIL! " while Barnacle Boy then put his hands on his face while on the Outside Plankton then yelled out again "ahum I'm waiting for you to give me the Krabby Patty recaipy Krabs or do I need to spell it out for you YOUR TOAST YOU HEAR ME TOAST " Spongebob then yelled out "Oh no what are we going to do " Patrick then qurestioned "Give up and Soureneder " Mr Krabs then looked at Patrick and said "Forget it I rather die than sareiender to Plankton. Doe I do admit lady I'm running out of options " Sponge Bob then looked like it was already sorted saying "No worries MR Krabs Plankton wont get his hands on the secret Ingredent becouse my Heroes Mermade Man and Barnical Boy are here they well save us right " Barnacle Boy rubbed the back of his head and said "Sure if it was any other villain but were not dealing with villain were dealing with an army of what so ever so we can't really help out that much " Spongebob then yelled "AHHH" in fear Category:Spyro Category:SpongeBob games